The Betrayals of an Icelander
by sketchymudkipz
Summary: Erik decided to leave the family and betrays them. Matthias, Lukas, and Aviana are desperate to get him back. AU, short chapters. OC Greenland, Faroe, and Åland.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first English fic here. I just need to write in English. Practice, they say.

Btw let's move on. APH belongs to Himaruya.

* * *

"Name, purpose."

The man looked up, eying the questioning woman. Her pink eyes sharp, glaring as he grinned. It's not fully a question though, her tone doesn't sound questioning. More like a note, he may say. He stared intently at her for... let's say, a quite long time.

"Answer me," She barked.

"Slow down," The man said. "I'm giving off my name, and my purpose, if you just let me know your rank. I mean, it's not like I can trust every people, I need to be sure that I can rely on you. Safety precaution."

"And why the hell would they have a traitor questioning a client for them?"

The man raised his hands in defeat. The woman smiled. Not the usual smile though, according to the man.

"It's Neil Steilsson. I'm here to send my boss' message that is very restricted."

The woman stared at him for a little while. She could hear him mutter, 'you of all people should know my name,' but she didn't budge. Instead she turned to another man with a half-mechanical head and mechanical hands. Neil looked at the man, breathing the word 'weird' quietly.

"The whisperer type of man, aren't you? Go check him, Vainämöinen." The woman said. The man jolted a bit, but he didn't move.

The mechanical guy saluted, a grin spread on his face. "Okay, Aviana."

As the so called Vainämöinen checked on Neil, Aviana sat on her chair.

"So who are you anyway? Describe what you want, we don't accept requests with little details," she cleared her throat.

"I'm this agent of this super secret databank company... It seems that one of our high rank member is kidnapped. The kidnapper took him along with some datas. And... he left something, I'll tell you later." He took an annoyed breath. "Seriously, you don't know me? They always rely on me when it comes to meeting other groups."

"No clue." She said shortly.

He turned his attention to this... Vainämöinen guy. He observed him carefully. He beeps quietly several times, and some mechanical sounds are produced by him. Neil wondered if Vainämöinen is a robot after all. Then again, his's face looked too soft and kind to be a robot.

"Hmm, he got nothing, but it seems that he dropped off his gun earlier before entering the building." the robotic man said, eyes glued on the screen placed in his left hand. The screen must be connected to one of the security cameras, no doubt. "Which means he _did_ brought a gun."

"For what purpose?"

"Hey, I did that for protection. Who knows someone might have an intention of killing me. I'm a messenger, after all." Neil complained.

Aviana stands up, instructing the robot-like man to get off. She slipped a gun in her belt after tossing it into the air, swirling like a propeller. She turned to Neil.

"So am I."

She brought him to the boss's lair, which is down the hall. She took careful steps, in case he might do some harm. Neil broke up the silence.

"So that Vainämöinen person? What the hell is he?"

"Ah, he's a robot. You might not suspect him to be one, don't you? Whoever has heard about a lighthearted gentle mafia robot? I do, and we have just met him." She explained. Neil frowned.

"How is he able to do assassination, spying, and stuff like that? Mafias are supposed to be dark, scary, sadistic, and such."

"Tut-tut," Aviana refused. "No information overload for someone new to us,"

Neil remained silent, unsure what to say. They already reached the lair anyway.

They both entered the lair. It was dark and red-themed. He can see some viking artifacts around the room, as he lifts one of his eyebrows. Axes in many giant sizes polish the wall on the right. 5 meters in front of him, sat a blond man with a black coat and red cloak, on a red beanbag. He's the boss, no doubt, Neil thought as he coughed from the smoke of the boss' cigarette. Beside him, stood an emotionless-faced man, wearing fedora and a black tail suit. His blueish-purple shirt can be seen clearly. On the right he can see another person with a yellow scarf, blue t-shirt, and white hoodie. He looked around... 15. Feh, weird place for a kid to hang out, Neil thought.

"So, what do you got to tell us?" the man black-and-red attire smiled. Neil can't help but to be nervous.

"Our boss," He started, "He sent you a message by word. He said that his best computing manager is taken, which holds some restricted data even for some of our members, along with several important stuff. The kidnapper left something for us, it's like a communication chip. Maybe he wants to talk to us."

"Hans, check that chip and play it."

The fifteen-years-old boy examines the small chip. When he suspected nothing is wrong about it, he puts it in the computer, large enough to be seen by everyone. He played it.

The screen, of course, buzzed at first. Signal searching, Hans thought. After it clears up, they can see a person. Neil recognizes him immediately.

"That's him!" He exclaimed.

However, Aviana has another expression, she paled. The boss pats her head. "What's wrong, Avi?"

"What the hell? Alfred! Alfred! Can you hear me?" Aviana spoke to the computer. The person there responded.

"A-avi! Oh my god, it's you! Listen, I am kidnapped by someone... someone I don't know! I think he did once hang out with you. He said that his next target is Mattie, I'm afraid something would happen to him!"

"Mattie? Where is he? And the one who kidnapped you... I seriously did hang out with him?"

"Our house. And yes, totally sure. The guy spoke some words in Icelandic... I believe he's an Icelander—"

And the screen went buzzy again, as Aviana called for Alfred again. No respond.

"So... our primary objective is to protect this 'Mattie' person, find that man, and retrieve the data... is that so?" The one in blue shirt and black tail suit spoke up. Neil shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know about the person he mentioned."

"He's my brother!" Aviana exclaimed. "That person earlier in the screen is also my brother! I'll protect them wether it's our mission or not!"

The boss breathes out the smoke from his cigarette. "Ugh, Avi, stop that. Well, if that is so, I'll accept it. Just because they are Aviana's brothers. What would your boss do for us if we return the data?"

"He would provide you with top secret datas that no one, only private members of the company, knew. And green, of course"

The boss breathed out the smoke. "Deal."

Neil bowed. "I guess I'll return now." he stepped back, and went towards the door. Aviana turned to the boss.

"You noticed that, Køhler?"

"Other than he's talking about the kidnapper being an Icelander who hangs out with you, no."

"That traitor." Aviana sighed.

**TBC~**

* * *

Notes:

-Aviana Andrade is FemOC!Greenland.

-Hans Køhler is MaleOC!Faroe Islands.

-Tino is a robot in this fic. More information about members in next chapter..

-You'll learn more about them in later chapters.

-Human names, because AU.

Sorry for short chapter (s).


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew just can't believe what had happened.

Today, he started his day with his usual chores, feeding Kumajirou—his fluffy pet polar bear, take a walk, being unnoticed by several people, like always, it just seem like a normal ordinary day. Until he went back home to find people in black searching his whole house, everything and all. Shocked by this, he attempted to run away. However, someone—a man in a black suit with blue accents—which Matthew suspected as the commander of the group, caught him.

They took him to this certain building, just like those in spy movies, films, you name it. Serious-faced people stood at each side and corner. Matthew passed some security tests, the guy earlier eyeing on him. He entered one of the rooms, just like instructed, where a robot-like man scanned him entirely. Then he sat where the guy with black-and-blue suit. Came in five more people, and surprisingly, he saw his own sister.

"Avi? What's this?" Matthew asked, bewildered.

"Okay, Mattie, you gotta listen carefully because this is serious stuff. And yeah, try to be calm." Aviana replied. Matthew relaxed a bit, but his eyes ignited some kind of tension. Worried something might happen, he sighed a bit.

"Cool?" His sister checked on him. Matthew nodded. "So, listen. Alfred had been kidnapped—"

"Al?"

"...Yeah, Al. The kidnapper left us a communicating chip that allows Alfred to give us valuable information, telling us that the kidnapper is targeting... you. So we are just making sure that you will always be safe, while some of us are going to find Alfred."

Matthew is intended to laugh at what Aviana had said. He just can't believe it. He waited for her to say, 'hah, gotcha!' but it didn't came out. Serious faces stared at him. He broke into cold sweat.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

The room seems so silent for a brief while, as if letting Matthew be lost in his train of thoughts. The boss takes a step forward, speaking.

"Okay, so Matthew, isn't it?" He smoked and smiled, and Matthew coughed. He must admit that the smile is ominous. "I suppose we should know each other, so we can understand each other when we meet by chance. Starting from me, I'm the boss of this mafia group—"

"So these stuff are mafia stuff?"

The boss breathed out the smoke again, annoyed. Pulling his red cloak together, he sighed. "Yes. And please do not cut my sentences." Matthew can feel the coldness of his tone. He can foresight only if he is somebody else, that guy is going to kill him without any hesitation. The boss continued. "My name is Matthias Køhler; codename 'Denmark', and I'm in charge and control of everything here."

He looked straight to the man beside him, bowler hat on head and black coat covering his body. His blueish-purple shirt stood out great, which differs him from everybody else in the room. "He's Lukas Bondévik; codename 'Norway', my second-hand man. He's in charge of everything as long as I'm not here." Lukas shot Matthew a wispy glare that is not painful, more like spooky. Matthias noticed this. "Oh yeah, he's also a naturalist, so be careful."

He turned his attention to Aviana. He looked at her—no, more like stared at her. Aviana noticed this and frowned. "Get on with it, Køhler." Matthias grinned, in a creepy way, according to Matthew. He can't understand why people here can stand that. Matthias continued. "She's the messenger, the one who interacts with other companies or groups. She's also the one accepting guests and clients. Her codename is 'Greenland'." Matthew nodded, still not believing his sister being a member of a mafia group.

"The robot one, there—" He pointed at the robot-man that checked on him earlier, who smiled, "—is Tino Väinämöinen, whose codename is 'Finland'. He's the hit-man, who would do the killing from afar." Matthew can't help but to stare at him, confused about Tino's robot-ness, not to mention the big green bowtie he wore. "He's fully robot by the way. And also be careful, I can change him into his sniper mode if I want to." Matthias explained. His curiosity satisfied, Matthew stopped staring at Tino, imagining his sniper mode. Seeing how soft Tino's face is, he failed to do so.

"His partner is Berwald Oxenstierna, codename 'Sweden'," Matthias grinned at the tall man who caught Matthew earlier today, and he shot both of them a cold, sharp glare. Seeing this, Matthias's grin only grew wider. It's just as if he enjoyed annoying Berwald or something, Matthew doesn't really care. "He's the assassin, the one who kills from close range."

Matthias transported his sight to a shorter, much shorter girl beside Berwald. She looked just like the Tino version of Berwald. "She's Viveka Oxenstierna; the one bears the codename Åland, the spy of this group. She's the one retrieving all the data we would need, doing undercover, etc." The mentioned giggles and says hi.

Lastly, he slapped the back of a 15-years old boy who looked just like a copy of him. The boy frowned but laughed. "This is my brother, Hans Køhler. His codename is 'Faroe'. He's the bodyguard. He's Viveka's partner, so every time she sneaks in, he would wait outside, covering her when her disguise is blown up." He turned his attention to Matthew again. "He was supposed to be _your_ bodyguard, but Vivi would be working on retrieving Alfred back, and she needs him. So I will put Berwald and Tino to protect you. Is that clear?"

Having not spoken for a while, Matthew licked his dry lips. "Crystal."

Tino nudged Berwald, who grunts silently. They seemed to talk about something, which concerned Matthew a little bit. Maybe they planned something related to the mission, that's what he think. Or actually, hope.

"And you," Matthias talked to Matthew again. "What would you like to have as a codename?"

"I believe," Matthew replied, hugging his polar bear nervously, "'Canada'... would be my choice of codename."

"Okay, so Canada it is then."

The room, once again, adopted a sudden silence. Tino and Berwald keeps on talking silently, as Matthew observed. Viveka and Hans got a little chat, while his sister argued about something with Lukas, who emits some ominous aura around him. The boss got to his beanbag and sat on it. He finally broke up the silence.

"So we're starting tomorrow, okay?"

All of them gave a short yes, and Matthias dismissed them all. Aviana took Matthew out of the building.

"Okay Aviana—"

"Greenland."

"Greenland. I just still can't believe, this is so unreal. I mean, someone trying to kidnap me...?" His voice a little unsure. "Yeah right. Like I am worth knowing after all. People barely notice me, you know."

"I know, Canada," Aviana replied with a stern voice. "And it's time you tell me your secret, and why the hell would they go after you."

**TBC~**

* * *

Notes:

-So yes, update.

-Oh yeah Canada. You got something in your pocket, I know.

-I suck at English, so be it.


End file.
